Szkoła
Ucz się, ucz! Nauka to potęgi klucz! Klucze dostaniesz, Woźnym zostaniesz! Ludowy wierszyk o szkole słyszany od wujka. Cymbałów tu było wielu, ale wszyscy bledli przy nauczycielu. Adam Mickiewicz o szkole. Mam szóśtki od góry do dołu. Niemieckie dziecko żali się na szkołę (oceny z Niemczech są odwrotne: 1 jest najlepsze, a 6 najgorsze). Ja uczę i wychowuję! Szkoła sama o sobie. Bes sęsu. Jasiu Śmietana o szkole. Uczitsa, uczitsa! Włodzimierz Iljicz Lenin o szkole. Nie chcem, ale muszem! Lech Wałęsa też nie lubił szkoły. Jutro do szkoły, muszę kończyć. Uczeń szkoły w internecie. Szkoły są lewackie! Tfu! Skrajny prawak o szkole. Dobra, to plan jest taki: najpierw wzywamy ekipę wyburzeniową, potem kupujemy zapałki, rozpalamy je i rzucamy w gruzy. Plan zniszczenia szkoły. Nie chce mi się... Typowy uczeń o pójściu dzisiaj do szkoły. W końcu! Typowy uczeń o powrocie ze szkoły do domu. Jebać. Wróg szkoły o szkole. Chuj. Ktoś, kto olewa szkołę o szkole. Szkoła '(właśc. '''S.Z.K.O.Ł.A. '('S'pejalny 'Z'akład 'K'arno-'O'''piekuńczy 'Łączący A'nalfabetów albo '''S'pecjalistyczny 'Z'akład 'K'arno-'O'''piekuńczy 'Łączący A'nalfabetów albo też '''S'połeczny 'Z'akład 'K'arno-'O'''piekuńczy 'Łączący A'nalfabetów), ang. ''school (pol. 'S'połeczne 'Ch'oro-'O'rdynarne '''Ośrodki L'''agrowskie))-głupi zakład obowiązujący od 6 lat (czasem od 4 lat (a nawet od 6tego tygodnia życia), ale tylko wtedy, gdy wszyscy pełnoletni w rodzinie pracują). Gdyby nie szkoła, ludzie byliby głupi, ale i tak szkoła i nauka to nuda. Szkołę na ziemiach zachodnich często nazywa się Konzentrazionlager, a na wschodnich Łagier. W łacinie skrót "sql" oznacza "miejsce kaźni umysłu człowieczego". Szkoła ma na celu ogłupić ludzi, wypaczyć ich psychikę, zrobić wodę z mózgu (szczególnie katolicka), zmarnować młode lata życia i zrobić z młodych ziomków i lasek kujony i szkolne cioty, aby robili na państwo. Jej motto to „Bring Your Daughter… …To The Slaughter”. Etapy (Żłobek) (Przedszkole) (Zerówka) Szkoła podstawowa (Szkoła ponadpodstawowa:) Szkoła średnia: Liceum/Technikum/Szkoła branżowa I stopnia/Szkoła branżowa II stopnia/Szkoła specjalna przysposabiająca do pracy (Szkoła policealna) Szkoła wyższa: Licencjacka/Inżynierska, Magisterska (Podyplomowa szkoła wyższa) (Doktorska szkoła wyższa) (Habilitacyjna szkoła wyższa) (Profesorska szkoła wyższa) Encyklopedia medyczna o szkole '''Szkoła-przewlekła choroba wieku dziecięco-młodzieżowego. * Występowanie: Zwykle między 6/7 a 18/19 rokiem życia, u graczy Tibii dłużej, najczęściej raz w życiu. * Przebieg: Około 12/13 corocznych nawrotów, trwających po 10 miesięcy, w okresie jesienno-zimowo-wiosennym. Objawy: * wyczerpanie; * stany nerwicowe; * bezsenność; * anhedonia (niezdolność do odczuwania przyjemności); * depresja; * utrata własnej świadomości i świadomości bytu; * drgawki; * agresja; * dygresja; * impotencja; * schizofrenia; * irracjonalne zachowania rodziców pacjenta; Okazjonalnie: * anemia; * wymioty; * duszności; * halucynacje; * migrena; * zdarza się również amnezja; * zmazy nocne; * wybuchnięty i zmasakrowany mózg; * anoreksja; * bulimia; * zanik mięśni; * a w przypadku koni również ochwat. Leczenie Nie wynaleziono jeszcze nieobjawowego leku na szkołę. Leczona objawowo wagarami i zwolnieniami lekarskimi albo własnymi zwolnieniami z WFu. Wyjątki Zdaje się, że kujonów i szkolnych ciot (i niektórych donosicieli) wypisane wyżej objawy nie dotyczą, mogą im natomiast zaszkodzić metody leczenia. Sytuacja nie dotyczy momentów, kiedy dostają lanie na przerwach. Wygląd szkoły Z reguły rozwalające się poniemieckie rudery, wiele jeszcze z kratami w oknach, które przepuszczają niewielkie ilości świeżego powietrza i podziemną siecią laboratoriów do testowania broni jądrowej. Zwykle w kolorze szarym. Wyjątkiem są odmalowane podstawówki, pełne wewnątrz galerii sztuki drugich klas, niepomalowane budynki rażące widokiem cegieł oraz budynki najdalej dwa lata po renowacji. Ponadto większość posiada boisko wielofunkcyjne albo ciemną salę gimnastyczną, w sam raz na dyskoteki i nuuudne apele (Ale przynajmniej zastępują lekcje. Problem jest, gdy apel zastępuje WF). Często wyposażona w nieskończoną ilość schodów uznawanych za szczególne okrucieństwo wobec uczniów. Są też ciasne szatnie, w których uczniowie upychają się jak śledzie w beczce. Cieszcie się, jeśli w szkole nie macie szatni tylko szafki. Nauczanie w szkole Najpierw klasa ustawia się pod salą. Jest to meta każdej przerwy. Tam czekają 5 minut, aż nauczyciel przyjdzie z ciepłą kawusią zaparzoną w nauczycielskim i z kluczami lub poprosi o to dyżurnego, by stracić więcej czasu (i dobrze). Po zdjęciu krzywych krzeseł z dziurawych ławek, każdy mówi „dziń-do-bry” i rozpoczyna się posiedzenie. Przez pierwsze 15 minut szatan wydziera się na każdego, by uspokoić dzicz. Mają na to swoje sposoby: * "Zamknij mordę, bo ci postawie pałę!"; * „No to co, kartkóweczka”; * „Co teraz mówiłem, Stasiek?”; * "Zapomniałem wam powiedzieć, że piszecie dziś sprawdzian. Mam nadzieję, że nie macie nic przeciwko." * „Jeżeli się zaraz nie uciszycie, wszyscy dostaniecie dodatkową pracę domową!” * „Na ławkach zostają same długopisy” * "Wyciągamy karteczki, piszemy imię,nazwisko, numer z dziennika..." * "PRO SZĘ CI SZEJ !" Po tym incydencie, mówiący zaznajamia posłów z tematem. Najczęściej za pomocą czysto naukowych definicji, które rozumie ten jeden w klasie. Jeśli jesteś jednym z nich to gratulujemy, chyba że jesteś jeszcze w podstawówce. Podczas przemówienia, posłowie zazwyczaj się nudzą, jedzą, piją, gadają lub rysują na plastyce. Ostatnio bardzo modne zrobiło się także robienie lajwów na sołszjal midiach przez typowe Karyny. Jeśli nauczyciele to zauważą, używają swoich słynnych powiedzonek, przez które czas w szkole jest chociaż odrobinę lepszy (o ile jesteś pupilkiem nauczyciela). Dowód, że szkoła jest jak Telewizja Szkoła-''Świat według Kiepskich'' Nauczyciele-''Psy'' Przyroda-''Przyjaciele z Zielonego Lasu'' Geografia-''National Geographic'' Biologia-''Kości'' Chemia-''Breaking Bad'' Matematyka-''Wzór'' Geometria-''Koło Fortuny'' Technika-''Zrób to sam'' Fizyka-''Sonda'' Informatyka-''Haker'' Religia-''Pasja'' Język angielski-''Bitwa o Anglię'' Język polski-''Kocham Cię, Polsko!'' Język niemiecki-''Upadek'' Język hiszpański-''Zbuntowany anioł'' Język francuski-'Allo 'Allo! Język rosyjski-''Admirał'' i 9 kompania Historia-''Sensacje XX wieku'' Muzyka-''Jaka to melodia?'' Plastyka-''Poszukiwany, poszukiwana'' Wiedza o kulturze-''Pegaz'' i Kultura, głupcze Podstawy przedsiębiorczości-''Jak ugryźć 10 milionów'' PO-''Maszeruj albo giń'' W-F-''Galactic Football'' i Kosmiczny mecz Wychowanie do życia w rodzinie-''Świat według Bundych'' Lekcja wychowawcza-''Rozmowy w toku'' Kartkówka-''Milionerzy'' Sprawdzian z działu-''Wielka gra'' Test poprawkowy-''Stawka większa niż życie'' Odpytywanie-''Dlaczego ja?'' * Odpytywanie podczas lekcji-''Jeden z dziesięciu'' * Odpowiadanie przy tablicy-''Gra w ciemno'' * Wyrwanie do odpowiedzi-''Lotto'' * Uczeń idący do odpowiedzi-''Zielona mila'' Wycieczka do innego miasta-''Idiota za granicą'' Jedzenie w stołówce-''O krok od śmierci'' Przerwa-''Magazyn kryminalny 997'' i Disco Relax Wagary-''Ucieczka z Alcatraz'' Uczeń na dywaniku u dyrektora-''Twarzą w twarz'' Odpyskowanie dyrektorowi-''Szalona odwaga'' Oddawanie sprawdzianów-''Jedyneczka'' Uwaga w dzienniku-''Zabójcza broń'' Wywiadówka-''Z Archiwum X'' i Armagedon Powrót ojca z wywiadówki-''Wejście Smoka'' Praca domowa-''Mission Impossible'' Randka na korytarzu-''M jak miłość'' Spóźnienie-''Kwadrans po ósmej'' Usprawiedliwienia i zwolnienia-''Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci'' Wypadek w szkole-''Daleko od noszy'' Prymus-''Jestem legendą'' Samorząd uczniowski-''Teraz my!'' Nowa w klasie-''BrzydUla'' Nowy w klasie-''E.T.'' Pierwsza ławka-''Skazany na śmierć'' Ostatnia ławka-''Róbta, co chceta'' Pan konserwator-''MacGyver'' Dyrekcja-''JAG: Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze'' Woźny-''Strażnik Teksasu'' Pani ze świetlicy-''Na Celowniku'' Nauczyciel dyżurujący-''Terminator'' Pracownicy szkoły-''Rodzina zastępcza'' Pedagog-''Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska'' Higienistka-''Na dobre i na złe'' Pierwszoklasiści-''Piła'' Klasa-''Planeta Małp'' Rada pedagogiczna-''Rodzina Addamsów'' Korytarz w szkole-''Ulica Sezamkowa'' Toaleta-''Stalker'' Szatnia-''Harry Potter i komnata tajemnic'' Automat-''Kawa czy herbata'' Szkolna gazetka-''Sprawa dla reportera'' Strajk nauczycieli-''Terminator 3: Bunt maszyn'' Powrót do domu-''Zmierzch'' Zakończenie szkoły-''Barwy szczęścia'' Zastępstwo-''Oszukać przeznaczenie'' Woźna-''John Rambo'' Szatnia dziewczyn-''Klub szalonych dziewic'' Zgłaszanie nieprzygotowania-''Teraz Albo Nigdy!'' Przechodzenie szkolnym korytarzem-''Jurassic Park'' Spacerowanie po korytarzu na przerwie-''The Walking Dead'' Dyskoteka szkolna-''Taniec z gwiazdami'' Stołówka-''Kuchenne rewolucje'' Przedszkole-''Happy Tree Friends'' Gimnazjum-''Dom woskowych ciał'' Trudna praca domowa na następny dzień-''Śmierć nadejdzie jutro'' Koncert szkolny-''Idol'' Rozgrywki piłkarskie o puchar dyrektora-''Champions League'' Sprawdzian przed sobotą-''Byle do Jutra'' Sprawdzian przed wakacjami-''Byle do Jutra 2'' Powrót po wakacjach-''Silent Hill'' Donosiciele-''Sprawa się rypła'' 2dniowa wycieczka-''Zaginiony w Akcji'' Z kolegami przy rowerach-''Top Gear'' Nauczyciel na dyżurze-''07 Zgłoś się!'' Sprawdzanie frekwencji na koniec roku-''Rosyjska ruletka'' Poprawka na koniec roku-''Va banque'' Zmiana oceny w dzienniku bez wiedzy nauczyciela-''Wpół do Śmierci'' Poprawa oceny sprzed kilku tygodni-''Powrót do Przyszłości'' Przemycanie napoju energetycznego do autobusu na wycieczce-''Plan Doskonały'' Spóźnienie na lekcję o minutę-''Speed: Niebezpieczna szybkość'' Szpiedzy, przeważnie dwójka, która siedzi w ławce przy biurku i paczy na dziennik-''Miami Vice'' Złodziej rowerów spod stojaka-''60 Sekund'' Konkursy dla uczniów-''Miliard w rozumie'' Zostawanie w tej samej klasie-''Dzień świstaka'' Szkolny kabaret-''Familiada'' Szkolny konkurs-''Awantura o kasę'' Zameldowanie na Zielonej Szkole-''Nasz nowy dom'' Wybór samorządu klasowego-''Idiokracja'' Wystawienie ocen-''Terminator 2: Dzień Sądu'' Pokój na wycieczce-''Opowieści z Narni: Lew, Czarownica i stara szafa'' Poprawianie w wakacje-''Wakacje z duchami'' Zostanie samemu w klasie-''Hobbit: Pustkowie Smauga'' Piekło Piekło Szkoła opiera się na powtarzaniu. Kenneth B. Anderson Dyrektor-Lucyfer Nauczyciele-Diabły Lekcja-Tortury Sprawdzian-Próba ognia Uczniowie-Potępieni Starożytny Izrael Dyrektor-Król Izraela Wicedyrektor-Doradca królewski Nauczyciele-Urzędnicy królewscy Kujon-pobożny Izraelita Uczniowie-lud Izraela Dresiarze-Egipcjanie Przywódca grupy dresiarzy-Faraon Napad na ucznia/kujona przez dresiarza/y-ciemiężenie Izraela przez Egipcjan Wycieczka szkolna-podbój Kanaanu Sobota-szabat Niedziela-nieświęty dzień, który został zaliczony do weekendu, by lud miał nieco lepiej Uwaga/nagana/ocena niedostateczna dla dresiarza-plagi egipskie Uwaga/nagana/ocena niedostateczna dla zwykłego ucznia/kujona (rzadko)-kara Jahwe za grzechy Ucieczka przed dresiarzem-ucieczka z Egiptu Pudełko ze skonfiskowanymi przez nauczyciela rzeczami-Arka Przymierza Zmiana klasy podczas następnej lekcji-wędrówka Izraelitów II wojna światowa Dyrektor-Adolf Hitler Wicedyrektor-Hideki Tojo Wychowawca-Benito Mussolini Nauczyciele-Ministrowie, generałowie i admirałowie Osi Kujon-Vidkun Quisling Kabel-Władysław Studnicki Uczniowie-Alianci Szóstka-Stalingrad Piątka-Midway Kartkówka-Kampania Wrześniowa Klasówka-Pearl Harbor Egzamin-Birkenau Zarząd radiowęzła-Tokijskie róże Rada wstępna-Pakt stalowy Rada ostateczna-Pakt trzech Matura-Szturm na Berlin Gazetka szkolna-Obwieszczenie Dres-Józef Stalin Solówa-Powstanie warszawskie PKP Też jest zdezelowana i jeździ według rozkładu, którego nikt nie ogarnia (nawet nauczyciele). Forum internetowe Szkoła-Strona internetowa Okna-Windows Uczniowie-Windowsiarze Wchodzenie do szkoły-Logowanie Wychodzenie ze szkoły-Wylogowywanie Jedynka-1 pkt. Dwójka-2 pkt. Trójka-3 pkt. Czwórka-4 pkt. Piątka-5 pkt. Szóstka-6 pkt. Rozmawianie na lekcji-Czat Rozmawiający na lekcji-Czater Zawieszenie-Ban Poprawa jedynki-Odbanowanie Tibia Szkoła-Serwer Uczniowie-Gracze Sprawdzian-Expienie Klasa-Expowisko Ocena-Exp Nauczyciele-High Levele Dresiarze-bossy (dla kujonów i szkolnych ciot) Wysłanie dyżurnego po kredę-quest Średniowiecze Szkoła-Zamek Uczniowie-Plebs I klasa-Pazie II-IV klasa-Giermkowie V-VI klasa-Rycerze Wycieczka szkolna-Wyprawa na walkę Star Wars Szkoła-Wewnętrzne Rubieże Otoczenie szkoły-Zewnętrzne Rubieże Zerówka-Młodziki I klasa-Padawan II-V klasa-Rycerze Jedi VI klasa-Mistrzowie Jedi Wychowawca-Darth Vader PRL Dyrektor/ka-Sekretarz Uczniowie-Polacy Bogaty uczeń-Burżuj Uczeń w dziwnych ubraniach-Bikiniarz Gazetka szkolna-Trybuna ludu/Prawda Kujon-Patriota Lekcja-Praca Dresiarz-Komunista Nauczyciele-PZPR Dowody na to, że szkoła jest potrzebna Amerykańscy naukowcy twierdzą, że szkoła psuje życia. Historia szkoły Zaczęło się od małp. Jakieś dzieciusy małpusy spotykały się na udeptanej ziemi. Przynosili ze sobą kamyki, żwir, piasek i różne śmieci nieprzydatne w domu (bo najprawdopodobniej bawili się tym wszystkim oraz tą ziemią, a po skończonej zabawie rzucali, gdzie popadło). To, co przynosili, było im potrzebne do spotkań, które zostały uznane za prapierwotny prapierwowzór lekcji, a te śmieci zapoczątkowały obowiązkowość przynoszenia nakazanych rzeczy. W końcu te spotkania stały się ludową tradycją i robiono budynki. Wcześniej dinozaury odkryły kredę, więc małpy mogły pisać po ścianie, bez czego nie byłoby dzisiaj tablic szkolnych. Wszystko to się rozwinęło, gdy ludzie powstali, ale że ludzie-nowy gatunek, to szkół było mniej. Z ewolucją ludzi ewoluowała i szkoła. I właśnie dzięki temu szkoła jest tak nudna jak jest, a nie mniej nudna niż jest i nie bardziej nudna, niż jest. Szkoła kiedyś i dziś Scenariusz: Zbychu i Bronek wdali się w szkolną bójkę na pięści. * 1970-zbiera się tłum. Wygrywa Zbychu. Zbychu i Bronek podają sobie dłonie i rozchodzą się. * 2019-wezwano policję. Jednostka Szybkiego Reagowania przybywa, aresztując Zbycha i Bronka. Rekwirują telefony z nagraną bójką jako dowody. Zostają aresztowani i zawieszeni na 6 miesięcy za zachowanie niegodne ucznia. Film z bójki jest dostępny na dziesięciu stronach internetowych. Scenariusz: Adam nie chce siedzieć spokojnie na lekcji. * 1970-Adam zostaje wysłany do dyrektora. Dostaje 7 razy po dupie i już więcej nie przeszkadza na lekcji. * 2019-Adam zostaje nafaszerowany Rataliną. Ociera się o śmierć. Staje się emo. Stwierdzono u niego ADHD. Szkoła dostaje kasę z powodu niepełnosprawności Adama. Adam wylatuje ze szkoły. Scenariusz: Kazik wybija szybę u sąsiadów i dostaje z „plaskacza” od ojca. * 1970-następnym razem będzie ostrożniejszy. Wyrasta na normalnego mężczyznę, idzie na uniwersytet i zostaje bogatym biznesmenem. * 2019-ojciec Kazika zostaje aresztowany pod zarzutem znęcania się nad dzieckiem. Kazik dostał się do domu dziecka i dołączył do gangu. Psycholog wmawia siostrze Kazika, że była przez ojca molestowana i dodatkowo ojciec idzie siedzieć za pedofilię. Matka Kazika poszła w tango z psychologiem, a psycholog dostał awans. Scenariusz: Paweł, uczeń liceum, przyniósł do szkoły fajki. * 1970-Paweł częstuje kadrę nauczycielską w specjalnie wydzielonym pomieszczeniu dla palących. * 2019-Paweł zostaje aresztowany pod zarzutem posiadania narkotyków. Zostaje wyrzucony ze szkoły, a w jego domu urządzono rewizję, szukając narkotyków i broni. Scenariusz: Mahomet oblewa język polski na maturze. * 1970-Mahomet podchodzi jeszcze raz do matury, dostaje się na uniwersytet i zostaje sławnym prawnikiem. * 2019-sprawą Mahometa zainteresowała się lokalna grupa Obrońców Praw Człowieka i poskarżyła się do Gazety Wyborczej. W artykule napisano, że egzamin z języka polskiego to czysty rasizm. Rząd pod przymusem protestów zmienia zasady na maturze i egzamin z języka polskiego jest nieobowiązkowy. Mahomet zarabia na życie, sprzątając chodnik za 5 złotych dziennie. Lepszej pracy nie znajdzie, bo nie zna języka polskiego. Scenariusz: Mariusz znajduje petardy, wrzuca je do butelki po rozpuszczalniku i wysadza w powietrze mrowisko. * 1970-mrówki giną. * 2019-zostaje wezwane GROM, a Mariusz zostaje oskarżony o akt terroryzmu. Zostaje wszczęte dochodzenie przeciwko rodzicom Mariusza. Mariusz trafia do domu dziecka, a jego ojciec zostaje wpisany na czarną listę podejrzanych i nigdy nie poleci za granicę. Scenariusz: Mateusz upada na przerwie na podłogę i zdziera sobie skórę z kolana. Zobaczyła to jego nauczycielka, która go opatrzyła i dała buziaka. * 1970-po chwili Mateusz wraca do gry. * 2019-jego nauczycielka zostaje oskarżona o pedofilię i trafia do pierdla, a Mateusz uczęszcza przez 5 lat do psychiatry i zostaje gejem. Rodzaje szkół, w których uczą tylko/głównie jednej rzeczy Są takie szkoły, w której można się uczyć tylko/głównie jednej rzeczy, więc jeśli jesteś w podstawówce, to jeśli dalej będziesz chciał mieć to, co masz obecnie, to idź do LO, natomiast jeśli chcesz mieć coś nowego albo jedna rzecz z obecnej szkoły cię zaciekawiła i chcesz mieć albo tylko to, albo to+resztę, to wybierz jedną z tych, które podamy poniżej. Oczywiście nie podaliśmy wszystkich, ale podaliśmy niektóre, a oto one: Szkoła polonistyczna-po niej jesteś polonistą. Szkoła matematyczna-po niej jesteś matmatykiem. Szkoła przyrodnicza-po niej jesteś przyrodnikiem. Szkoła biologiczna-po niej jesteś biologiem. Szkoła geograficzna-po niej jesteś geografem. Szkoła chemiczna-po niej jesteś chemikiem. Szkoła fizyczna-po niej jesteś fizykiem. Szkoła historyczna-po niej jesteś historykiem. Szkoła informatyczna-po niej jesteś informatykiem. Szkoła anglistyczna-po niej jesteś anglistą. Szkoła germanistyczna/'lingwistyczna'-po niej jesteś germanistą/lingwistą. Szkoła muzyczna-po niej jesteś muzykiem. Szkoła plastyczna-po niej jesteś plastykiem. Szkoła samochodowa-po niej jesteś mechanikiem samochodowym. Szkoła medyczna-po niej jesteś medykiem. Szkoła policyjna-po niej jesteś policjantem. Szkoła strażacka-po niej jesteś strażakiem. Szkoła majsterkowa-po niej jesteś majsterkowiczem. Szkoła sportowa-po niej jesteś sportowcem. Szkoła budowlana-po niej jesteś budowlańcem. Szkoła remontowa-po nej jesteś remontowcem. Szkoła złotorączkowa-po niej jesteś złotą rączką. Szkoła architektoniczna-po niej jesteś architektem. Szkoła elektryczna-po niej jesteś elektrykiem. Szkoła elektroniczna-po niej jesteś elektronikiem. Szkoła elektrotechniczna-po niej jesteś elektrotechnikiem. Szkoła elektromechaniczna-po niej jesteś elektromechanikiem samochodowym. Szkoła hydrauliczna-po niej jesteś hydrologiem. Szkoła hydrologiczna-po niej jesteś hydrologiem. Szkoła transportowa-po niej jesteś transportowcem. Szkoła logistyczna-po niej jesteś logistykiem. Szkoła spedycyjna-po niej jesteś spedytorem. Szkoła TSLowa-po niej jesteś TSLowcem. Szkoła ogrodnicza-po niej jesteś ogrodnikiem. Szkoła geodezyjna-po niej jesteś geodetą. Szkoła kucharska-po niej jesteś kucharzem. Szkoła fryzjerska-po niej jesteś fryzjerem. I, kurwa, w chuj więcej. Kursy Też mają jakieś znaczenie w tej kategorii (nawet duże, szczególnie w dzisiejszych czasach), mimo że nie zaliczają się do szkół. Istnieją tylko 2 rodzaje kursów: Kurs zawodowy-po nim zdobywasz uprawnienia do wykonywania danego zawodu albo uprawnienia do maszyny budowlanej/drogowej/leśnej. Trwa od tygodnia do roku. Kurs językowy-po nim zdobywasz znajomość danego języka. Trwa od pół roku do roku. Propaganda szkolna vs prawda Zachęcanie do czytania Propaganda: Zachęcamy do czytania. Prawda: Masz iść na tej przerwie do biblioteki, bo inaczej nie przepuszczę cię do następnej klasy! Co jest ważniejsze Propaganda: Bardzo ważne jest, żeby pomagać rodzicom... (dalej to pewnie wiecie, że o nauce) Prawda: Cały ten tydzień spędzacie na nauce. Potem kolejny miesiąc, a potem musicie się uczyć aż do ósmej klasy, bo nauka jest najważniejsza i bez niej nie przedostaniecie się dalej i nie będziecie mieć pracy. Rozwijanie zainteresowań Propaganda: Pomagamy rozwijać zainteresowania. Prawda: No i co mnie to niby obchodzi, że grasz na trzech instrumentach i interesujesz się samochodami, elektryką, rolnictwem, wędkarstwem, czasopismami, słuchaniem muzyki i innymi tak samo durnymi pierdołami! Że niby chcesz się tym zajmować zawodowo albo ci się wydaje, że to ci się przyda w życiu? Nie ma bardziej nieprzyszłościowych i mało płatnych zawodów jak hydraulik, spawacz, jutuber (ten nawet niepłatny) czy jakikolwiek inny, którym się interesujesz! Przyda ci się takie coś, czego uczysz się w szkole! Do nauki, nierobie, bo nikim nie będziesz! Rozwijanie kreatywności Propaganda: Rozwijamy kreatywność u naszych uczniów. Prawda: Jak już pójdziecie się uczyć, to macie sobie powtórzyć wszystko dokładnie tak, jak ja wam mówiłem i nie w żaden inny sposób! Macie zaglądnąć do zeszytu do notatek i do podręcznika oraz odrabiajcie zadania, bo tylko z tego będziecie mogli się prawidłowo nauczyć. Nie zaglądajcie do internetu, bo to źródło prawdziwego kłamstwa. Nie patrzcie do encyklopedii, bo to, co tam jest, nie przyda wam się do szkoły. Notatki macie pisać jako zdania złożone. Nie możecie w żaden sposób rysować, bo nikt nic nie będzie z tego wiedział. (tylko żeby ktoś w ogóle chciał to przeczytać i nie, nie mówię tu o nauczycielu czy uczniu, który to zapisał) Zaawansowana szkoła Propaganda: Jesteśmy bardzo zaawansowaną szkołą. Prawda: Przecież wiesz, że u nas nie wolno przynosić urządzeń elektronicznych, więc nie możesz robić notatek na tablecie, bo będziesz musiał wszystko przeszukiwać, a tak to masz wszystko we wielu zeszytach i jak będziesz chciał znaleźć coś związanego z daną rzeczą, to weźmiesz jakiś zeszyt i go przeszukasz, więc oddaj tego tableta, a ja zaniosę go do pani dyrektor, do której stawią się twoi rodzice wraz z tobą po twojego tableta. Tłumaczenie różnych rzeczy Propaganda: Wszystko tłumaczymy naszym uczniom krótko, zwięźle i na temat. Prawda: Wzór na objętość prostopadłościanu to V=abc, gdzie V to objętość, a to szerokość, b to długość, a c to wysokość. Prostopadłościanem może być karton po mleku albo, jakby się uprzeć, rozłożona na podłodze kołdra. Składa się on z prostokątów, ale nazywanie brył złożonych z prostokątów prostokątami jest nieprawidłowe. Mówienie, że coś ze szkoły naprawdę nam się przyda w życiu, i podawanie prawdziwego przykładu Propaganda: Tabliczka mnożenia przyda wam się w życiu. Prawda: Będziecie musieli znać wyniki wszystkich działań z czynnikami do 20, bo jak się do was o północy wkradnie złodziej i was obudzi, to się was spyta, ile to jest 11x13, albo jak umrzecie i traficie do nieba, to Bóg się was spyta, ile to jest 16x19.Kategoria:Szkoła Kategoria:Miejsca Kategoria:Budynki Kategoria:Najpierwsza strona na tej wiki Kategoria:Zajęcia Kategoria:Represje